Só mais um desabafo
by Juhh Evans Potter
Summary: Para quem quer ler uma história, não recomendo que leiam essa. Não é uma história. É apenas um desabafo meu, do que eu estou sentindo, e resolvi postar para nunca perder esse texto. É algo muito pessoal, eu realmente abri meu coração. Vocês, a não ser que me conheçam, não vão entender. NÃO LEIAM!


Sabe, tem gente que chega na nossa vida, e muda tudo. "Você virou meu mundo de ponta cabeça", como diz aquela música da Manu Gavassi. E nesse texto, vou explicar como, aos poucos, você foi me ganhando...

Mais de um ano atrás você entrou na minha sala de inglês. E sabe, assim que te vi, pensei de cara: eu conheço esse menino. Não sei de onde, mas eu lembro desse rosto. E isso me intrigou. Lembro de ter dito a minha mãe naquele exato dia, e o conselho que ela me deu foi: "vá falar com ele, e pergunte se ele se lembra de você de algum lugar". Não preciso nem dizer que não fiz nada disso, não é? Você ia me achar louca, como senão achasse hoje, então deixei quieto.

Umas semanas depois, eu estava quase chegando na escada para subir para minha "aula" de Crisma, mas parei quando ouvi meu nome. Olhei para trás, e era você. Me aproximei meio sem reação, afinal, tantas dúvidas do que fazer e dizer martelavam na minha cabeça. Você me perguntou o que eu fazia ali, o que eu disse, e você logo completou com um: "eu também". Ficamos os dois sem assunto, então eu disse que ia subir, para não me atrasar.

Você não tem ideia de quão sem graça eu fiquei naquele dia (como se isso fosse alguma novidade para alguém).

Porém, depois desse dia, mal nos falamos. A festa de Halloween do ano passado, eu diria que foi "especial". Eu levei a Megan, e você ficou com o grupo da nossa turma. Eu sei que essa parte vai ser bem ridícula, porque não teve nada a ver o que ela disse, mas...

Depois de um tempo na festa, a Meg me perguntou se você era o menino que a Laura gosta. Tipo, antes de você chegar, ela pediu meu celular (juro pra você) emprestado para te ligar. Ela achava que você ia chegar, ficar com vergonha e ir embora. Eu disse para ela ficar tranquila, porque você logo chegaria. Tudo isso com a Megan perto, o que nos levou a mesma conclusão: que a Laura gosta de você. Enfim...

Quando eu disse que sim, era você, ela me disse que você estava me olhando. E ficou assim a festa inteira, com ela me dizendo que você não parava de olhar pra mim (fica tranquilo, eu não acredito nisso), o que levou a Emma a falar com você (te interrogar, melhor dizendo), e daí pra frente você já sabe.

A Megan até que te esqueceu rápido. Ela não tocou mais no seu nome desde então, até o dia em que estávamos precisando de alguém para trollar. Ela falou que poderia ser você, e minha resposta foi um belo de um: "porque não?". Algo que hoje, você não faz ideia de quanto eu me arrependo...

Eu me lembrei que não tinha seu número, então pedi a Laura (e para disfarçar, pedi o do Jonas, da Sofia e da Anita também). Assim que ela me passou o número, eu fui passar pra Megan, mas né, eu não vivo sem um mico, e acabei enviando sem querer para Laura. Dei a maior desculpa esfarrapada de que era para salvar, mas apertei errado (logicamente ela não acreditou, mas não fez mais nenhuma pergunta).

Acho que da história, da "nossa história", eu não preciso contar mais nada, você já sabe o resto. Só vou te relembrar de alguns acontecimentos e te dizer como eu me senti durante esses momentos, ok?

Quando eu disse que gostava de você, isso ainda nas férias, a primeira vez que eu te disse, foi porquê minhas primas disseram que era melhor eu me abrir logo de uma vez, contar o que eu sentia, e se você retribuísse, iríamos ver o que iríamos fazer (o que não foi necessário), mas caso não, era "só" eu esquecer. E foi o que eu fiz...

Não tinha se passado uma semana e eu já havia me desapegado. Juro que já. Mas o senhor, carente demais, resolveu me mandar mensagem, e eu, a boba, caí naquele papo (ridículo) de "oi sumida".

Voltamos a conversar, e a amizade se fortaleceu. A amizade. Quando eu vi que estava começando a voltar a gostar de ti, resolvi que não queria isso. Comecei então a substituir todos meus pensamentos direcionados a você, por pensamentos ao Marcos Andrade. Deu certo? Eu queria acreditar que sim, e estava acreditando, até você me dizer que começou a gostar de mim também, só que eu comecei a falar do Marcos e você parou.

Foi nesse momento que eu abri os olhos e percebi que já tinha me apaixonado. Não tinha como fugir mais. Não tinha. Me desesperei. Tentei parar de falar com você, mas ainda não era forte o suficiente para isso. E eu gostei do que eu sentia, o que tornou tudo ainda mais difícil.

Quando a Meg te mandou aquele print de uma conversa minha com ela falando que eu só queria saber o que você sentia, fique sabendo que foi uma conversa planejada. Fiz isso de propósito pois eu sabia que ela te mandaria print. Ela até pediu minha permissão pra enviar, o que eu dei. Eu queria mesmo saber o que você sentia, queria mesmo, mas eu estava tão crente de que você sentia o mesmo, que quando eu me topei com a realidade, eu "desabei".

Fiquei realmente bem mal. Quis me mostrar forte, que isso era o melhor pra mim, mas não era. Eu queria TANTO, MAS TANTO poder ser a garota que você se apaixonou. Ser aquela que você levaria ao cinema. Aquela que você apresentaria para família, aquela que te deixasse nervoso. E acima de tudo, aquela que te faria bem, que te faria feliz.

Acho que foi por isso que eu tomei medidas tão drásticas agora. Eu ouvi a Marina. Estou fazendo o que ela me diz para fazer. De certa forma, quem conversa contigo (mesmo que poucas vezes) pelo meu whatsapp, é ela. Ela me disse que está na hora de você ver que eu não sou "sua", mesmo que seja.

Ela tem razão. Como dizia aquela frase: "pessoas gostam do que não tem". E se você perceber que não me tem, você vai querer ter, e quanto mais você quer me ter, a chance de você sentir algo por mim só aumenta. Essa é minha lógica. Eu espero que não seja quebrada.

Provavelmente você nunca lerá isso. Provavelmente ninguém lerá isso. Mas eu escrevi como forma de desabafo. É isso que as escritoras fazem quando estão sentindo muita coisa. Se é que eu posso ser considerada escritora. Escrevi só um livro, no qual eu nem publiquei.

Espero, daqui uns anos, ler isso e rir. Rir de como eu era boba, apaixonada e de como eu consegui te esquecer. Rir por estar com alguém que eu amo, e que também me ama. Rir por estar feliz. Rir por SER feliz.


End file.
